(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to liquid crystal displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal displays having improved color reproduction.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), unlike a plasma display panel (PDP) or a field emission display (FED), is a non-emissive display device that does not form an image by autonomously emitting light. Rather, it forms images by relying on externally-generated light. Therefore, in the LCD, a backlight unit (BLU) outputting light to a rear surface thereof is utilized.
The backlight unit for the LCD employs a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as its light source. However, use of CCFLs results in LCDs that are excessively large, suffer from low color purity, and have non-uniform luminance.
Recently, a backlight unit adopting three color light emitting diodes (three color LEDs) as a light source has been developed. Backlights adopting three color LEDs as their light sources can reproduce images with high color purity, and thus can be used in high quality display devices. However, the resulting cost is high.
In order to overcome this drawback, a white LED converting light emitted from a single color LED chip into white output light has been developed. However, the color reproducibility of white LEDs is lower than that of the three color LED.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.